


And a Batty Christmas to You!

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://saavikam77.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://saavikam77.livejournal.com/"><b>saavikam77</b></a>. The prompt was <i>hot cocoa</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	And a Batty Christmas to You!

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://saavikam77.livejournal.com/profile)[**saavikam77**](http://saavikam77.livejournal.com/). The prompt was _hot cocoa_.

Bruce rubbed his eyes, then tried to work a crick out of his neck. He'd been staring at the main computer's screen, down in the Batcave, for hours.

"What's this?" he asked, when, all of a sudden, a mug appeared under his nose. A festive mug bearing the image of a smiling snowman, filled with a steaming, chocolate-scented liquid.

"What does it look like?" Clark replied in a chuckle. "You know, you're missing a perfectly good party up there..."

Bruce sighed as he took the proffered mug. "I have work to do," he said, not even bothering to hide the tiredness in his voice.

"No," Clark insisted. "You're on a break, starting right now. I won't attempt to drag you upstairs to the party, but you're going to stop whatever you were doing, and we're going to spend at least five minutes of Christmas Eve together." At Bruce's amused look, Clark added, "I'm not kidding!"

"You know, the whole point of me being down here all evening," Bruce started explaining, a smile spreading across his lips, "is so we could have our own private Christmas party later..."

Clark smiled right back at him. "How quickly should I get your guests to leave?"

> End.  



End file.
